Undead Princess
by BlueTwilightWolf
Summary: Anastasia awoke in an unfamiliar place that was dead and covered in blood. She meets the gatekeeper, who helps her. He takes her to someone who explains that she died and that this is where the dead come back, but have been banished to the middle of heaven and hell. After being told this, shes in shock, and starts having unerving dreams.
1. chapter 1

"Anastasia, run!"

I jolted up, sweat dripped from my forehead. I lay on a patch of… dead… grass. I got to my feat in a flash when I saw blood on it. I look around and notice everything is dead, and dripping with blood.

'What is this place?' I asked myself. I wasn't expecting an answer of course since I said that in my head.

"The middle of heaven and hell, we call it ." I turned at the sound of the voice, and what I saw was horrid.

"Wh-who a-re y-you?" I say backing away. His skin was falling off, and its color was unnatural. His eyes were red, his hair falling out, and his teeth… the sight made me sick. He smiled at me.

"That's everyone's first reaction when they first meet me. Any way, I'm Ren." He puts his hand out to shake, I hesitantly shake it. It was a little squishy. I gulped.

"So pretty, what's your name?" He asked.

"Its Anastasia, but call me Ana." I say smiling, then letting go of his… um… well… squishy hand. I shivered. Something about it was disturbing. He looks like he's dead, but not. How is that possible. Wait, didn't he say before that this place is in the middle of heaven and hell. But that's impossible!

"Um, Ana? If your that confused then let me take you to someone who can explain." He suggested. I nodded and followed him.

We were on a hill, where apparently is the gate is. When I saw the sight before me though, I gaped. It was the most beautiful thing in this place.

That's when I remembered my dream.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ren guided me to this person he mentioned, I noticed how this place was quiet, except for a slight voice singing. It caught my attention. I was curious, and wanted to see who was singing. I impulsively went towards the voice. It was enchanting, and beautiful. Something about the voice though sounded familiar.

When I found the source, I watched as she sang a beautiful, yet sad melody. I noticed how she didn't look… well, dead. Nothing about her was corpse like. I continued to watch.

She had glistening back raven hair that flowed to her waist. I couldn't see her face though, she was facing away.

She wore a beautiful gold ball gown. It shimmered every time she moved. She was magical somehow, and familiar. But why. I've never seen her. Wait… I don't remember… anything. What does that mean?

Someone grabbed my shoulder and I jumped. I turned to see who it was, expecting Ren, but it wasn't him.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Rage filled his expression. Fear settled in my belly. My eyes widened when I saw his fangs.

"Xander!" We both turned to the voices source. Ren was running towards us… well, as good as he can.

"Ren! Who is she?!" Ren finally reached us, and was trying to keep some flesh from falling off. The sight of his flesh coming off made me want to puke.

"Uh… well… she's Anastasia." He says once he finished. Xander, I guess was the guys name from what Ren called him, glared at me for a moment.

"Uh…" Nervously, I try to say something, but nothing comes out.

That's when I remembered the woman. I spun around, but she wasn't there anymore.

"What are you looking for?" Ren asks. I turn to him and shake my head.

"Nothing." I say. He nods and starts walking back towards wherever.

"Come!" Xander demands. Goodness, can't he at least stop bossing me around. I sigh.

We soon arrived at a small looking castle. It was spooky looking, and gave me shivers. Xander disappeared, and Ren entered the castle. I gulp, knowing I should follow. I shakily enter the small castle. Ren was nowhere to be seen, nor was anyone.

Suddenly, music started playing. I jumped in surprise, but then I listened to the melody. It was sad and full of longing.

Suddenly someone grabs my hand and leads me somewhere. I can't see their face, but they have pale skin, and black hair. My guess from their broad shoulders is that they'd male. Something about him is enchanting though.

He stops suddenly, making me run into him. He sighed, then he spoke "I'm sorry, you must be shocked with all the undead stuff." He says, and I practically melt at how sweet he was being. He turned to me, and his enchanting bright blue eyes met mine.

"Its fine, really." I say, smiling at him. He nods his head and continues to lead me somewhere.

Finally, we come to a stop. This castle is a maze, I could've easily gotten lost if it weren't for Zen, I found out his name was. He spoke every now and then, but mostly kept quiet. I smiled at the way he acted when talking to me. It was shyness, nervousness, and he blushed twice! He's adorable!

"Father!" He knocked on a door. No response came, but the door opened.

"Father, I brought her like you asked." Zen said. I looked to see who his father was, and found it was none other than Xander. We had a glaring contest. I won, and he rubbed it off by motioning for us to come over.

"Zen, you've gotten to know her a bit, right?" Xander asks Zen. He nods and I nervously look around.

"Good. Now, I need to speak with her. Alone!" Zen nods once more, glances at me, then leaves. I gulp. Why did Xander want to to speak with me alone.

"Now, sit!" He demands. I comply quickly, not wanting to be yelled at more. He watched me for a moment, analyzing me maybe. There was curiosity, and for a moment, wonder.

"Um… could you maybe stop starring at me?" I ask in the most polite tone I could. He glared at me for a moment, then he glanced down at some papers.

"From what I gathered Anastasia, your not human, but not a vampire or a ghoul either. So what are you? Maybe, just maybe your her, but you don't quite fit the prophecy." He sounded confused for some reason.

"Um, what do you mean?" I ask, earning another glare. Okay, what's with all the glaring? Does he think I'm being impolite? Why is he confused about what I am? What am I, anyways?

And of course, no answers came.

"I'm saying you are not any of are species, yet you have some similar qualities of us!" He yells, getting irritated.

"I'm sorry." I mutter. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

I look down at my hands, and that's when I notice I'm wearing a short, white dress. It had blood on it. And… my… right arm. Its black and has a bandage on it. It looks like I lost my arm and another was stitched on.

"Anastasia, you are going to stay here, got that?!" I was snapped out of my thoughts. I nod, then realization dawned on me.

"What!" I stood from the chair, making it screech backwards. I can't believe this guy! He wants me to stay here, in a creepy castle that I can't navigate?! Ugh!

I storm out of the huge room and run right into someone. I fall backwards from the impact. Expecting to fall, I close my eyes and wait for the pain.

"Are you alright?" The voice was deep. I opened my eyes to see whoever I ran into had caught me. I let out a breath of relief.

"I'm fine, thank you." I say. I look up at the stranger and see its Zen… wait. No. Its not Zen. He looks like Zen, but there's something about him that seems different from Zen.

He smirked at my confused expression. And that's what confirmed that he definitely is not Zen. I quickly moved out of his arms and away from him.

"Who are you?" I ask, trying to stay calm. His smirk grew, and fear started seeping in. What is he planning to do to me. He came closer. When he was an inch away, I heard someone walking towards us.

"Xavier! Leave her alone!" It was Zen's voice. He pulled me away from said Xavier.

"Zen!" Surprise and relief filled me as I realized he came to rescue me. He glanced down at me and smiled, putting me at ease. I felt safe in his arms for some reason.

"Seriously Zen? I was just about to have some fun." Xavier's disappointed voice was annoying for some reason. What's with these emotions?

"I'd never let you–""Xavier!" Zen was cut off by Xander yelling. Xavier groaned and went into the room after winking at me. Shivers ran down my back. I definitely want to avoid him.

"Finally, he left." Zen's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Suddenly I was pushed up against a wall once the doors to Xander's chambers closed.

"Damn Anastasia, you make my emotions go crazy." He says while he holds my arms against the wall. He's looking at me with a hunger and the tension in the room gets thick.

"Um… Zen, what are you doing?" I ask. I probably sound dumb, but I had to ask. He stares into my eyes then glances at my lips. I nervously lick them and he watches.

"I want to taste them." He suddenly starts leaning in and as if impulse, I turn my head away before he can kiss me. Disappointment shows along with shock.

"Stop it Zen!" I yell, and then he's flown away from me. Surprise on both our faces. What just happened. I guess from the loud noise, it caught others attention. Xander barged out, anger clear. But when he sees Zen against the wall, shock.

How did I do that?


End file.
